ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WWE 2K14: Ultimate Edition
WWE 2K14: Ultimate Edition is a sport video game. published by THQ Nordic and 2K Sports with the one game deal. Roster Superstars Divas 30 Years of WrestleMania DLC 'Managers' New Superstars (Ultimate Edition) 'Superstars' 'Legends' 'Divas' 'DLC' NXT Pack Off-Script Pack Rivalries Pack Omitted Superstars *Arn Anderson *Ax *Barry Windham *Big Boss Man *Booker T (Retro) *Brad Maddox *Bradshaw *Chris Benoit (Unknown Reason, due to murder-suicide in 2007) *CM Punk (Retro) *Curt Hawkins (Retro) *Faarooq *Hacksaw Jim Duggan *Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Iron Sheik *Kelly Kelly (Released in 2012) *Koko B. Ware *Nikoial Volkoff *Rey Mysterio, Jr. (WCW) *Rocky Maivia *Smash *Sting (Hasn't been in WWE until 2014 while he was in TNA) *Ted DiBiase, Jr. *The Honky Tonk Man *The Miz (Retro) *Tully Blanchard *Zack Ryder (Retro) *Zeb Colter Arenas *Friday Night SmackDown *Monday Night Raw *Thursday Night Superstars *Wednesday Main Event *Tuesday Night NXT *Over the Limit 2012 *No Way Out 2012 *Money in the Bank 2012 *SummerSlam 2012 *Night of Champions 2012 *Hell in a Cell 2012 *Survivor Series 2012 *TLC 2012 *Royal Rumble 2012 *Elimination Chamber 2012 *Extreme Rules 2012 *WrestleMania *WrestleMania 2 *WrestleMania III *WrestleMania IV *WrestleMania V *WrestleMania VI *WrestleMania VII *WrestleMania VIII *WrestleMania IX *WrestleMania X *WrestleMania XI *WrestleMania XII *WrestleMania 13 *WrestleMania XIV *WrestleMania XV *WrestleMania 2000 *WrestleMania X-Seven *WrestleMania X8 *WrestleMania XIX *WrestleMania 20 *WrestleMania 21 *WrestleMania 22 *WrestleMania 23 *WrestleMania XXIV *WrestleMania XXV *WrestleMania XXVI *WrestleMania XXVII *WrestleMania XXVIII *WrestleMania XXIX 30 Years of WrestleMania Regular Matches *WrestleMania: Andre the Giant vs. Big John Studd *WrestleMania 2: Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania III: "Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat *WrestleMania III: Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant *WrestleMania IV: "Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase *WrestleMania V: "Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VI: Hulk Hogan vs. The Ultimate Warrior *WrestleMania VII: Sgt. Slaughter vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VIII: Ric Flair vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage *WrestleMania IX: Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Yokozuna *WrestleMania IX: Yokozuna vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania X: Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania X: Yokozuna vs. Bret "Hitman" Hart *WrestleMania XI: The Undertaker vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania XI: Diesel vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XII: The Undertaker vs. Diesel *WrestleMania XII: Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XIII: Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WrestleMania XIV: The Undertaker vs. Kane *WrestleMania XV: The Rock vs. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin *WrestleMania 2000: Triple H vs. The Rock vs. Big Show vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania X-Seven: The Rock vs. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin *WrestleMania X-8: The Rock vs. "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania X-8: Chris Jericho vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XIX: Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho *WrestleMania XIX: The Rock vs. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin *WrestleMania XX: John Cena vs. Big Show *WrestleMania XX: Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar *WrestleMania 21: John "Bradshaw" Layfield vs. John Cena *WrestleMania 22: Edge (W/ Lita) vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania 23: Batista vs. The Undertaker *WrestleMania 23: John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XXIV: Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair *WrestleMania XXIV: Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XXV: Edge vs. John Cena vs. Big Show *WrestleMania XXV: Randy Orton vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XXVI: Chris Jericho vs. Edge *WrestleMania XXVI: Batista vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XXVI: The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XXVII: Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio *WrestleMania XXVII: The Miz vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XXVIII: Triple H vs. The Undertaker *WrestleMania XXVIII: CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho *WrestleMania XXVIII: The Rock vs. John Cena *WrestleMania 29: CM Punk vs. Undertaker *WrestleMania 29: Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H *WrestleMania 29: The Rock vs. John Cena New Matches *WrestleMania VIII: Bret Hart vs. Roddy Piper *WrestleMania VIII: Hulk Hogan vs. Sid Justice *WrestleMania IX: Lex Lugar vs. Mr. Perfect *WrestleMania 13: Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs. Goldust *WrestleMania XIV: The New Age Outlaws vs. Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie *WrestleMania XIV: The Rock (Retro) vs. Ken Shamrock (DLC) *WrestleMania XV: Mankind vs. Big Show (Retro) (DLC) *WrestleMania XV: Road Dogg vs. Goldust vs. Ken Shamrock vs. Val Venis (DLC) *WrestleMania XV: X-Pac vs. Shane McMahon *WrestleMania X-8: Edge (Retro) vs. Booker T (DLC) *WrestleMania X-8: Diamond Dallas Page vs. Christian (Retro) *WrestleMania XIX: Triple H vs. Booker T *WrestleMania XIX: Undertaker vs. Big Show (Retro) and A-Train *WrestleMania XX: Evolution (Randy Orton (Retro), Ric Flair, Batista (Retro)) vs. Mick Foley and The Rock (Retro) (DLC) *WrestleMania XX: Eddie Guerrero vs. Kurt Angle''' (DLC)' *WrestleMania 21: Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero *WrestleMania 21: Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels' (DLC)' *WrestleMania 21: The Undertaker vs. Randy Orton (Retro) '(DLC)''' *WrestleMania 21: Batista vs. Triple H *WrestleMania 22: John Cena vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XXVII: The Undertaker vs. Triple H Trivia *The Roster has only 92 default superstars in the game, including the Ultimate Edition. *The DLC Superstars has automatically add in the Ultimate Edition during launch. *The New DLC Packs will have new superstars and matches as well as additional attires, with the exception of NXT Pack Category:WWE